The Orphanage
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory and Jess are two teens living in an orphanage and Rory is panicking about them being thrown out because they are both turning 18 very soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Jess comes into the orphanage and grab's a towel and a change of clothes and Rory is reading on her bed.

''hey where you been?'' Rory asks him

''oh in Stars Hollow visiting my uncle.'' he tells her

''oh your so lucky that's nice that you have somebody you can go and visit I wish I had somebody or a family to visit or live with.'' she says

''oh yea we will someday hey maybe I will take you with me to Stars Hollow someday if you want?'' he asks her

Rory just shrugs her shoulder's ''oh I don't know maybe well see.'' she says

''okay I'm going to go and shower.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and goes back to reading while Jess goes and shower's.

Jess comes back and fixes his hair.

''you know once we turn 18 they are going to kick us out of here with nowhere to go and we are going to be out on the street's.'' she tells him

''yea I know and there's no way in hell that I'm going to let you...us live on the street's that's why I've been trying to work at different job's to earn some money so we can afford our own place so we won't be living homeless.'' he tells her

''your going to be thrown out a year before me because your going to be turning 18 before and sooner than I will be.'' she tells him

''I'm not leaving here without you and I'm going to do everything I can to get them to let you come and live with me.'' he tells her

''I don't think that's going to happen.'' she tells him in a let down tone

''hey hey it will work okay don't loose it on me now okay everything is going to be okay.'' he tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and just nods

''okay I'm going to work sweetie I'll be back later.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and takes a deep breath and goes back to reading

Jess leaves for work. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jess get's back to the orphanage later that night and see's that Rory is already asleep he he changes into his sweat's and Metallica teeshirt and get's into his bed and read's and writes down a few note's in his book until he falls asleep and wakes up early the next morning and showers and get's dressed and catches and bus to Stars Hollow and goes into the diner.

''hey Jess.'' Luke says and throws Jess a rag

''Luke.'' Jess says and get's to work around the diner wiping tables, filling coffee cup's, and delivering plate's of hot food around to all the tables.

A little while later

''What's wrong Jess?'' Luke asks him

''nothing it's just my best friend Rory over at the orphanage is just sorta... kay really upset and depressed because she hasn't been adopted yet and just really want's to have a stable family or a mom to stay and or live with before she turn's 18.'' Jess tells him

''oh so what are you going to do once you turn 18 and the place kicks you out?'' Luke asks him

Jess shrug's ''I don't know...'I don't know I've been working like 3-4 jobs to try and earn enough money and save up and buy a place of our own.'' Jess tells him

''oh well you could always just stay and work here?'' Luke asks him

''No... I mean no but that's very nice of you to offer but I can't leave the orphanage without Rory I have always told her that wherever I go I would always take her with me.'' Jess tells him

''oh.'' Luke says and stop's what he's doing and grab's his key's

''where you going?'' Jess asks him

''I'll be right back just keep filling cup's will ya.'' Luke tells him and hop's in his truck and drives over to the Inn and goes in

''Hi Michel is Lorelai here?'' Luke asks him

''in her office.'' Michel tells him

''thank's.'' Luke says and goes over to her door and knock's on it

''just...just a minute.'' Lorelai says and open's the door

''oh hey hun come on in.'' she tells him and let's him in and closes the door behind him

''so what's up?'' she asks him

''nothing I just came here to talk to you about something.'' he tells her

''oh talk to me about what?'' she question's him 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''talk to me about what?'' she asks him again

''about the girl over at the orphanage.'' he tells her

''what about the girl over at the orphanage?'' Lorelai questions him

''well I think it's time that we made that jump and adopt her like we have always talked about and planned doing someday she wants to be adopted and wants a family Jess told me so and before she turns 18 which isn't too far away.'' he tells her

''Jess...whose Jess?'' she asks him

''my nephew who lives over at the orphanage with the girl and they have become best friends.'' Luke tells her

''are your your ready for this I mean taking on a kid full time is alot of work and a 17 year old besides?'' she asks him

''What Yes!'' he says

''Lorelai I'm...we're ready for this and to do this.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says

''I guess I should or will go over there sometime today when I'm done here.'' she tells him

''okay good well I should probably get back to the diner I left Jess alone and I need to make sure that the place isn;t burning to the ground.'' Luke tells her

''okay kiss.'' Lorelai says

Luke leans in and kisses her and pats her thigh and get's up and leaves and Lorelai just watches him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luke walks into the diner

''hey'' he says to Jess

''hey'' Jess says

''so I have something to tell you.'' Luke tells him

''huh'' Jess says

''so my fianc'e and I were thinking about adopting your friend over at the orphanage.'' Luke tells him

''Rory really?'' Jess questions him

''yea thinking about it I mean we have talked about it and have planned it all these year's but just never got around to doing it and we want the best for her and to be her parent's.'' Luke tells him

''I'm just afraid and scared that if we don't do this soon she will be out on the street's and we will loose her for good.'' Luke tells him

''you won't loose her as long as she keep's in contact with me I will always know where she is.'' Jess tells him

''I think that's great she's going to be really happy.'' Jess tells him

''yea Lorelai has always wanted to be a mother and now she will finally get her chance to be one.'' Luke tells him

''uh okay good.'' Jess says and get's back to work around the diner.

Later that day after Lorelai finishes up at the Inn she drive's over to the orphanage and goes up to the front desk.

''may I help you?'' a woman asks her

''yes oh hi I'm is Rory here?'' Lorelai asks the woman sitting at the desk

''yes one moment please.'' the lady buzzes over the intercom and Rory to come to the front desk.

Rory comes down and open's the door.

''oh hey.'' Rory says

''hey kido!'' Lorelai says and gives her a big hug

''so what's up what are you doing here?'' Rory asks her

''I was just in the hood and was wondering if you wanted to come stay at my house for the night?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I don't know if I can I will have to check.'' Rory tells her

''oh okay.'' Lorelai says

''so come on back you can help me get ready.'' Rory tells her

''okay hun.'' Lorelai says and follows her back to the room and over to her bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''hey hey listen I think Luke and I are going to adopt you.'' Lorelai tells her

''really doesn't that take a while though?'' Rory questions her

''well yea but we are gonna try and make it a quick process because we are ready to settle down and get married start a family and we want you in our lives as our daughter.'' Lorelai tells her

''really?'' Rory questions her

''really really.'' Lorelai tells her

''thank you.'' Rory says and gives her a big hug

''your welcome we don't want you in this place any longer you deserve more than this kido you deserve a life with a real bed and your own bedroom with your own stuff and lots of it.'' Lorelai tells her and helps her pack her stuff

Rory goes and signs herself out and leaves the orphanage with Lorelai and get's in her jeep.

''so how are you kido how's school and everything?'' Lorelai asks her

''I'm good and oh it's fine I'm so glad I only have one more year I can't wait to be a senior.'' Rory tells her

''awe yea I bet.'' Lorelai says and focuses on the road

When the girl's get home Lorelai help's Rory get her stuff out of the jeep and bring it inside.

''welcome home!'' Lorelai says

''thank's it's nice to be here is it okay if I take a shower first before we do anything?'' Rory asks her

''oh yea sure whatever you want hun the towels are still in the same place.'' Lorelai tells her

''kay!'' Rory says and smiles and runs up the stairs

Lorelai just watches her and smiles. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rory comes down from her shower still with her hair still wet up in a messy bun and in comfy sweat's and a teeshirt.

''hey kid how was your shower?'' Lorelai asks her

''good I needed it.'' Rory tells her

''hey listen how about if we go to Doose's and pick up some ice cream and we can get a movie and make ice cream sundae's or ice cream soda's.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay sound's yummy.'' Rory says

''okay let's go.'' Lorelai says

Rory get's her sneaker's on and tied.

The girl's leave the house without locking up.

''hey you forgot to lock up.'' Rory tells her

''oh don't worry about it this is a safe town and we'll be right back unless you would like me to lock it?'' Lorelai tells and asks her

''no it's okay let's just go.'' Rory says

''oh okay.'' Lorelai says

The girl's walk to Doose's Market and shop around for what they need then pay for it and go to the movie store and rent a bunch of movie's and go back home.

back at Lorelai's in the kitchen the girl's are making thier float's and sundae's.

''so kido what movie do you wan tto watch first?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrug's her shoulder's ''I don't know.'' Rory says

''I guess maybe Fatso since we are making ice cream sundaes and float's that are going to make us fat.'' Rory jokes

Lorelai laugh's okay and good one your funny.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just laughs and smiles and continue's to work on her soda float and ice cream sundae.

The girl's bring thier treat's into the livingroom and sit and eat and watch the movie together on the couch. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''won't that guy what's his name come over here and kill us if he comes home and see's us eating like this?'' Rory asksher

''Luke and no relax sweetie he has to work tonight he's not expected to come or be home at all tonight until at least 11 I think we are safe.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh okay.'' Rory says and continue's to eat and watch the movie

''so are you always this like spontaneous?'' Rory asks her

''what?'' Lorelai questions her

''running out for ice cream in the like the middle of the afternoon or night when you get a craving for it?'' Rory asks her

''oh yea most of the time I guess I am.'' Lorelai says

''I never turn down ice cream when I'm watching soo many great movies.'' Lorelai tells her

''and Luke doesn't care?'' Rory asks her

''no he loves me and wants me to be happy.'' she tells her

''oh okay.'' Rory says and sip's her ice cream float still watching the movie

''I'm sorry that we didn't adopt you sooner.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just shrugs her shoulder's and stays quite.

''well it's just what it is.'' Rory says


End file.
